Salju Sore Itu
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: Salju sore itu bukan hanya terasa dingin di kulit, tapi juga terasa hangat di hati. Warning: OOC, dan shonen-ai! Kaito X Len *apakah ini shota? xD*. Ga suka? Ga usah baca. RnR? ;D


~ Salju Sore Itu ~

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh-tokoh di fic ini punya Yamaha. Oh, kecuali pak tua penjaga kafe. ;D

Story : Aoi Misora.

Warning : Fic ini mengandung shonen-ai dengan pairing Kaito X Len. Ga suka? Ga usah baca?

Note : -Umur Kaito 20 tahun dan Len 13 tahun. Hmm… Apakah masih bisa disebut shota? xD  
-PoV berubah-ubah.

Ooo00ooO  
Len's PoV  
Ooo00ooO

Aku menghabiskan sabtu sore di sebuah kafe kecil dekat stasiun. Tempatnya agak tersembunyi, tapi nyaman. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang tahu tempat ini. Ini salah satu hal yang kusuka, tidak terlalu ramai. Beberapa kali aku menyesap _cappuccino_ hangat milikku, mencoba mencari kehangatan di tengah musim dingin di bulan Desember ini. Lagu pop yang sedang menjadi hits saat ini terdengar samar-samar dari toko kaset sebelah.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kafe. Tanpa sadar, aku memperhatikannya. Pria muda dengan mantel putih dan syal biru yang menawan. Dia mengibaskan rambut biru indigonya perlahan, mencoba membuang butiran salju yang jatuh di rambutnya. Lucu sekali. Pipinya merona merah, mungkin dia kedinginan. Dia melangkah perlahan ke meja pemesanan untuk memesan sesuatu. Kutebak, dia memesan kopi. Aku tidak bisa menebak jenis kopi apa yang dia pesan, tapi hanya orang bodoh yang akan memesan _milk shake_, dan kurasa dia bukan termasuk orang bodoh.

_Astaga_, aku menepuk dahiku. Kenapa aku malah memperhatikannya?

Ponselku berdering pelan, tanda ada _e-mail_ baru. Aku segera membukanya. Ternyata dari Rin, saudara kembarku. Ah, aku belum cerita kalau aku itu punya saudara kembar ya?

_From : Kagamine Rin  
Subject : Aku ada keperluan bersama Miku._

_Massage : Len, aku ada keperluan bersama Miku. Kami akan belanja kebutuhan klub drama. Kau bawa kunci apartemen 'kan? Kalau kau tidak bawa, kunci milikku sudah aku titipkan ke Gakupo-san, tetangga kita. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Rin._

Aku menutup _e-mail_ tanpa membalasnya. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatanku sebelumnya, mencoret-coret notesku. Entah kenapa, aku suka menulis di notes biru kecil milikku. Apa saja aku tulis. Mulai dari kejadian lucu yang kualami, puisi-puisi atau cerita pendek yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di otakku, ide-ide gila dan ajaib, dan lain-lain. Kau boleh menganggapku aneh karena hobiku ini. Jujur saja, aku pernah dijauhi karena hobi menulisku. Hei, apakah seorang remaja laki-laki tidak boleh menulis?

Aku mulai menulis tentang pria berambut biru indigo itu (Ah, aku dapat julukan untuknya). Pria yang tampan dan memesona. Dan tebakanku tidak meleset. Dia memesan kopi sama seperti dugaanku. Rona pipinya masih belum hilang. Aneh, apa di luar dingin sekali?

Ah, pria itu juga memperhatikanku! Cepat-cepat aku memusatkan perhatian pada _cappuccino_ dan notesku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Pasti aku akan dianggap orang aneh, karena terus memperhatikan dia. Aku menyesap _cappuccino_-ku lagi, berusaha menenangkan diri dari debaran aneh yang tiba-tiba datang.

Aku meliriknya sekali lagi. Gawat! Dia melangkah ke sini! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apakah dia akan memarahiku? Apa dia akan menasehatiku panjang lebar tentang 'tidak sopan memperhatikan orang sembarangan'? Atau dia akan membentakku?

Di luar dugaanku, dia tersenyum lembut sambil berkata, "boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Aku terdiam. Wajahku memerah dan mulutku setengah terbuka melihatnya. Aku pasti akan dianggap bocah laki-laki konyol karena poseku yang seperti ini. Ah, bodoh kau Len! Aku memaki diriku sendiri. Sedikit gugup, aku memperbaiki sikapku dan mengangguk kecil.

Ooo00ooO  
Kaito's PoV  
Ooo00ooO

Aku melangkah setengah berlari menembus salju yang mulai turun. Udara dingin tidak pernah cocok untukku. Aku butuh tempat yang hangat. Aku bahkan mengira kalau aku sudah membeku selama aku duduk di kereta tadi. Tak terlalu banyak orang di kereta tadi, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau tempat duduknya hampir sedingin balok es.

Dia melihat sebuah kafe kecil tersembunyi di sebelah tokok kaset. Karena sudah terlalu lelah dan kedinginan, aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan beristirahat sejenak di situ. Aku segera membuka pintu masuk kafe itu, dan udara hangat segera menyelimutiku. Rasanya nyaman. Aku suka suasana kafe ini. Sedikit kelewat bersemangat, aku mengibaskan rambutku agar salju yang ada di rambutku hilang, lalu berjalan menuju meja pemesanan.

"Pesan apa?" Seorang pria tua bertanya dengan ramah dari balik meja pemesanan. Aku melihat sebentar ke daftar menu yang dia bawa, sebelum berkata, "secangkir _cappuccino_."

Dia mencatat pesananku di kertas lalu berkata lagi. "Banyak meja yang kosong, anda bisa pilih salah satu. Atau anda mau bawa pulang?"

"Tidak, aku minum di sini saja."

Pria itu tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Tampaknya anda begitu kedinginan. Apa cuaca di luar semakin dingin?"

Aku mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Kusarankan kau memakai mantel tebal dan syal. Di luar cuacanya bertambah dingin."

Pria tua itu menyuguhkan secangkir _cappuccino_ panas. "Ini, silahkan. Ada surat kabar di pojok kiri ruangan dekat jendela kalau anda mau membaca."

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera mencari meja yang pas dan nyaman. Aku memilih meja dekat pemanas ruangan. Tidak sengaja aku melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah memperhatikanku. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika aku memergokinya. Bisa kulihat rona merah menghiasi wajah putihnya. Benar-benar anak yang manis.

Eh, kau mikir apa sih Kaito?

Aku menyesap _cappuccino_ panas yang disajikan di cangkir cokelat tua. Rasa hangat kembali menyelimutiku. Untung saja aku menemukan kafe ini, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah mati kedinginan di luar sana. Sayang sekali kafe senyaman ini tak memiliki banyak pengunjung. Mungkin karena faktor tempatnya juga yang agak 'tersembunyi'.

Iseng-iseng, kulirik lagi bocah manis di ujung sana. Dia tampaknya sedang menulis sesuatu. Aku jadi penasaran dengannya. Apakah dia datang sendiri ke sini? Ataukah dia sedang menunggu temannya? Atau mungkin kekasihnya?

Tanpa sadar, kakiku sudah melangkah menuju tempatnya. Inilah salah satu sifat burukku, tidak tahu malu. Demi rasa penasaranku terpenuhi, aku rela membuang malu dan mencoba berkenalan dengannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya makin merona, bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Aduh, untung saja pengendalian diriku kuat. Kalau tidak, sudah aku cium dia sekarang. Dengan ekspresinya yang seperti itu, membuat dia makin imut.

Dia mengangguk malu-malu. Aku meletakkan _cappuccino_ milikku dekat dengan cangkir miliknya, lalu duduk di depannya. Awalnya aku bingung mau bicara apa, tapi sedetik kemudian aku punya topik untuk dibicarakan. Tampaknya aku harus berterima kasih pada notes biru kecil miliknya.

"Kau suka menulis?" tanyaku basa-basi. Dia mengangguk tanpa melihatku. Sepertinya dia masih malu.

"Eh." Aku bingung sendiri melihat sikapnya. "Kalau kau merasa terganggu, aku akan pergi."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Lalu menatapku. "Ti―tidak kok. Aku tidak merasa terganggu. Aku malah senang kau di sini."

Wajahku merona. Dia senang aku mengobrol dengannya?

"Lalu?"

Dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, tanda dia bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi," jelasku lembut. "Kau suka menulis?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Dia memandangku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku tertawa sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya. Benar-benar bocah yang unik.

"Notes biru milikmu bilang padaku," ucapku. "Tadi dia bilang kau suka menulis."

Dia tertawa lebar. Sungguh, wajahnya menjadi beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih imut ketika dia tertawa. Matanya yang terpejam dan gigi-gigi putih dan rapi yang terlihat ketika dia tertawa membuatku terpana. Dia sangat mirip malaikat kecil yang turun dari langit.

"Oh ya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dengan yakin. "Kalau begitu kau benar. Aku suka menulis. Aneh 'kan? Anak laki-laki sepertiku suka menulis."

"Tidak aneh kok."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau termasuk dari sedikit orang yang mengatakan hobi menulisku tidak aneh," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Untuk sesaat, aku terhipnotis senyumannya yang memikat.

Hening menguasai tempat itu sejenak. Dia menyesap _cappuccino_ miliknya dengan anggun. Aku berusaha mencari bahan obrolan lain sambil mengagumi wajahnya yang terpahat indah seperti malaikat. Kulitnya yang putih kontras dengan bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda dan merekah. Rambut pirangnya indah dan sepertinya lembut. Postur tubuhnya yang mungil membuat dia terlihat sempurna di mataku.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan." Aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Namaku Kaito."

"Namaku Kagamine Len. Kau bisa memanggilku Len saja."

Kami terus mengobrol dan mengobrol. Terkadang dia membuatku terkejut karena kami menyukai hal-hal yang sama. Sambil menyesap hangatnya _cappuccino_ kami, bertukar pikiran dengannya juga bukan ide yang buruk. Kami saling mengomentari pikiran masing-masing, terkadang perdebatan kecil terjadi, namun setelah itu kami tertawa bersama. Bahkan aku sadar, kalau hati kami juga ikut hangat karena keakraban yang terjadi sore itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau sore ini mendapat teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan.

"Hah, rasanya aneh ya," ucap Len. Aku menatapnya bingung. Menyadari tatapanku, dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tiba-tiba saja kita bisa akrab begini."

"Ya. Memang aneh," komentarku.

"Rasanya kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik," ucapnya lagi. "Walaupun usia kita berbeda jauh."

"Ya. Aku tak menyangka bisa akrab dengan bocah kecil sepertimu."

"Jangan panggil aku bocah kecil! Aku sudah besar tahu!" Dia cemberut sedangkan aku tertawa keras. Tak lama kemudian, dia ikut tertawa, membuat suasana menjadi lebih ceria.

"Kita akan terus bersama?" tanyanya ragu. Aku tersedak minumanku. Ya ampun, apa saking polosnya dia sampai tak sadar kalau perkataannya itu mempunyai arti ambigu? Tidak sadarkah dia kalau aku mulai menyimpan rasa yang disebut cinta saat pertama kali aku terbius wajah indahnya?

"Ya, terus bersama." Aku tersenyum lembut. Dia balas tersenyum.

Baru kali ini aku merasakan musim dingin sehangat ini bersama Len. Terkadang salju yang dingin bisa menjadi hangat kalau kau merasakannya bersama orang yang tepat. Dan musim dingin tahun ini merupakan musim dingin paling ajaib yang pernah kurasakan.

Ooo00ooO  
Normal PoV  
Ooo00ooO

- Tujuh tahun kemudian –

"Len!" Seorang pria berambut indigo berlari kecil menghampiri sesosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang dipanggil Len.

"Kau telat sepuluh menit, Kaito," kata Len kesal. Kaito hanya bisa nyengir dan mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih? Ya. Tujuh tahun telah terlewati dan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih lima tahun lalu. Beda usia tujuh tahun tidak menghalangi cinta mereka. Mereka hanya mencoba menjalani kisah kasih mereka dengan sederhana, tak terlalu banyak meminta. Cinta mereka tulus, tak peduli apa kata orang. Mereka mencintai satu sama lain dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang yang mencemooh mereka di luar sana.

"Salju ya?" ujar Len sambil mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menyentuh salju yang turun. "Kau ingat pertemuan kita di kafe dekat stasiun tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat," ucap Kaito segera. Lalu tersenyum. "Mau kesana?"

Len menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Salju sore itu telah mengubah hidupnya. Dia tidak mungkin bertemu Kaito kalau saja Kaito tidak kedinginan karena salju mulai turun. Salju memang aneh. Terasa dingin di kulitnya tetapi terasa hangat di hatinya.

"Len, ayo cepat!"

"Ya!"

* * *

Music mode : When You Look Me In The Eyes – Jonas Brothers ft. Miley Cyrus.

Hua… ide ini tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika saya sedang membaca catatan teman tentang kopi dan obrolan sore hari. Terima kasih teman, catatanmu sangat membantu :D. Oh, dan terima kasih juga pada laptop saya yang setia menemani saya menuangkan ide-ide ke dalam rangkaian kata. Kalau saja kamu tidak ada, mungkin sekarang saya tengah merana dengan ide-ide berloncatan liar di kepala.

Jadi? Silahkan review. Kritik atau saran saya terima, tapi saya tidak terima flame. Maaf, bukan saya sombong atau apa, tapi lebih baik berikan saya kritik yang membangun saja, oke? ;D

^_~  
Aoi Misora.


End file.
